Fault in Our Scars
Fault in Our Scars '''is a case featured in the book adaptation of ''Concordia Flying Squad '''''as the penultimate case of Reliving the Past and one-hundred-ninth case overall. It also serves as the predecessor of Season Three Part 2. It is the fifth case to take place in Crocoras Mountain. Plot Chief Westworthing, fearing the worst assigns Adelia Baldwin as a full time agent, and insists she takes care of this investigation. Adelia checks out the area and soon, to her dismay, finds Buck Windflake, long time Concordia-O member, dismembered on the peak. She learns from the body that only a Concordia Native could have committed the crime. And due to the condition, it had to be a member of the team. To her dismay, she realises the entire team are Concordia Natives. She soon discovers the insignia of the teams own Destiny Cipher scrawled on a document belonging to Spacetox, also noticing the document is "patented to Benjamin Jameson". The two fast become suspects. Benjamin reveals that he and Lance Carmichael had been working on something to take them out from the inside, flagging Lance as a suspect too. In an epic double whammy, Adelia found out that Buck had contacted both Hulu and Oliver to meet him atop the mountain at exactly the time he was murdered, although neither would allow her to question them. Michael was also discovered to be in frequent contact with Buck, though he claims this is because of Chief Westworthing. Adelia was also disgusted to learn that the murder weapon, a big Machete, belonged to none other than the teams own Simon Norovich! Adelia later found that Buck and Heidi had had a few disagreements lately about Heidi's "work ethic", but to her knowledge, Heidi's Concordia-O ethic was perfect. Heidi mentioned that Johnny had been messing around the office lately, and Buck blamed her, Johnny was questioned regarding. To everyone's surprise, Andrew was also questioned after it was discovered he had continued the research into SOMBRA's old chemical, "Chemical Q", though he claimed it would only help those involved. After checking the peak one final time, Adelia found the last clues she needed, she soon was able to arrest the real killer. She is horrified to learn that 4 of the people she has known for so long could betray in such a way. Benjamin reveals that he had Hulu, Destiny and Andrew hold Buck down while he chopped away, but he ultimately dealt the killer blow, why? Because he had a mission, while he knew he couldn't pretend to be a team member when El Rey came back to power, he knew he could get rid of the person who was looking into it, he admits he has learned from the past, and that he, the current El Rey was happy to announce the return of all of Michael's enemies, SOMBRA, Market Wall and Spacetox. Benjamin is sentenced to life imprisonment, but uses his Power Ring to escape. Hulu, Destiny and Andrew are sentenced to life in solitary. The next day, Benjamin Jameson shows up for work but Adelia goes to arrest him... Benjamin agrees to be incarcerated but requests to chat to her later on. Westworthing agrees but admits she needs to look at people to replace all the agents she lost, her and Adelia pick from a list and agree that once they get back they'll call the recruits and rebuild the team. Adelia heads to talk to Benjamin and the two have a heartfelt conversation, Adelia admits that she's unsure herself if the Benjamin she just arrested and the one standing before her are the same one. As she prepares to head home a portal opens in Benjamin's cell, and the Benjamin she arrested kidnaps him. She leaps through the portal just in time... Summary Victim * Buck Windflake Murder Weapon * Machete Killer * Benjamin Jameson Accomplice(s) * Destiny Cipher, Hulu Veon, Andrew Russell Suspects * Destiny Cipher - Inventor ** This suspect is a Concordia Native ** This suspect has a power ring * Benjamin Jameson - Coroner ** This suspect is a Concordia Native ** This suspect has a power ring * Lance Carmichael - Assistant Deputy ** This suspect is a Concordia Native * Hulu Veon - Partner ** This suspect is a Concordia Native ** This suspect has a power ring * Oliver Byrd - Partner ** This suspect is a Concordia Native * Michael McKenzie - Deputy Chief ** This suspect is a Concordia Native ** This suspect has a power ring * Simon Norovich - Weapon's Expert ** This suspect is a Concordia Native ** This suspect has a power ring * Heidi Muller - Victim's Wife ** This suspect has a power ring * Johnny Mortimer - Analyst ** This suspect is a Concordia Native * Andrew Russell - Lab Chief ** This suspect is a Concordia Native ** This suspect has a power ring Killer's Profile * The killer is a member of Concordia-O * The killer is a Concordia native * The killer has a power ring * The killer is under 30 years of age Crime Scenes